Talk:Blake Belladonna/@comment-77.146.87.102-20160224010459/@comment-92.112.80.143-20160224111045
What's a hell? Why do people continue calling her "the weakest"? She defeated Roman 1v1. Actually, she is the only character who managed to beat him. Yeah, she used her dust clones, so what? Roman was "surprised" so much that he managed to do... nothing against them? You suppose him to be that stupid? Or that weak? I don't think so. She was the only one who managed to defeat her opponent from the ABRN without any help of her teammates. In the food fight she beaten Nora, but was defeated by Pyhrra's semblance (and Pyhrra was defeated only by Ruby's semblance). I think, that's all because of Black Trailer - she is the only main character who fought with someone. Someone that powerful. And not alone. But talking about Weiss and Yang as the strongest characters... Oh, really? Let's talk about their battles where they were all alone, without the rest of team. Let's start with Weiss. 1) White Trailer - won; 2) vs. Boarbatusk during her classes - won (but had a lot of difficulties and even lost her weapon for a while); 3) vs. White Fang Lieutenant - lost (was rescued by Blake); 4) vs Flynt Coal - lost (though saved her teammate). Same with Yang: 1) Yellow Trailer - won (after she started an unnecessary fight); 2) vs. Neopolitan - lost (and almost was killed); 3) vs Neo - technically won (that was just a luck); 4) vs. Mercury - technically won (but was got round). My conclusions are: - Weiss is potentionally the strongest character in team RWBY because of her semblance and the use of dust: both may be used in million ways. Though Weiss is still studying to use them and she will improve her skills in time. For now, she's at least a really good support for her team; - Yang seems to be the strongest one (meaning the brutal force, of course), but I consider her to be the weakest part of the team RWBY. The reason? It's obvious: she doesn't fight wisely. She doesn't use her head. It worked for a while, but we all have seen the result. It's a flaw and she has to do smth with it to improve; - Blake is Yang's direct opposite. Her semblance is the weakest in team RWBY, though she managed to take 90% use of it. She's quick. She has a real combat experience. She studies quickly (she's got an ability to use dust clones - and used it successfully against her opponent several minutes later). She is an average character: still capable to fight on her own, and a good support for her team. Her only weakness is getting stunned after taking direct hits. We have talked about it here: that's because of her fighting style. She's an evasive type of fighter. And she's opposite to Yang, 'cause Blake fights wisely. She'll prefer to step out for a while, to choose a better moment and to attack. I also want her to improve. I suppose, she'll make a decision not to run anymore, and that will cause some changes with her semblance. Making some more stable clones, I guess. But I can't say that she's weak now. Her weakest part is her heart((( She haven't managed to fight against Roman and Adam with clear mind at the first time. But I like her being so emotional and... well... passionate)) I don't want her to change. And that's why I like Blake and Weiss working together: both of them fight wisely. It's a real pleasure - to watch their team work.